Hot N Cold
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Cheesy oneshot based on Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. Dasey!


**Hot N Cold**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Hot N Cold by Katy Perry or the book Flipped.**

**AN: I know Hot N Cold is about a guy, but it's about a girl in this story. Also, this song may not go all that great with the story, but oh well. I think it goes ooookay. Please review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Derek POV**

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know **_

Oh my gosh! Why are girls so confusing? More specifically, one girl. Why is Casey McDonald so confusing? After living in the same house as each other for almost three years, things have FINALLY moved forward between us. A little bit. I think.

_**And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically **_

It all started a few weeks ago when Casey and I got stuck sitting at home all weekend watching Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. We had been fighting a little less and flirting a little more for at least a month or two. I think some people were even starting to notice. After Casey and Max broke up, I figured I'd better make it sort of obvious to Casey how I felt about her before she got a new boyfriend. After Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were asleep, Casey went upstairs to read. I, of course, followed her.

_**I should know  
That you're no good for me **_

"So whatcha reading, Case?" I questioned her as she layed on her bed with a book in her hands.

"Flipped." She answered shortly, completely absorbed in her book even though she had just started it.

"Haven't you read that book like a million times already?"

"Yes, but it's my favorite. It's one of those books you never want to end, but since it does, you have to read it again and again."

"Would you read some of it to me?" I asked as I made my way over to her bed and layed on my stomach next to her.

"Sure...but Derek, I'm warning you. It's not really your type of book. That is, if you have a type of book." She said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha." I replied, "Try me."

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
but You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**_

Casey flipped back to the first page and began reading. As she was reading, a piece of hair fell into her face and without thinking, I reached over and put it behind her ear. She immediately stopped reading and looked over at me. We stared at each other for what felt like and eternity when she finally said, "Thanks."

_**We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring **_

"No problem." I whispered as we both leaned in until our lips met. After we pulled away, both out of breath, we looked at each other. I figured Casey would slap me or start yelling at me of something, but instead she...smiled. I smiled back and then we kissed some more until we heard someone in the bathroom. After we heard their bedroom door close, Casey started reading to me again.

_**I should know that  
you're not gonna change**_

Ever since that day, Casey's been all hot and cold on me. One day she doesn't want to leave my side, and the next, she'll barely say one word to me. I'll try to kiss her and she pushes away and says something like, 'Don't touch me, Derek.' or 'Leave me alone.' I just don't get it. After a few months, I pulled Casey into my room after dinner.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
but You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down **_

"We need to talk."

"Oh. That's never a good thing to hear."

_**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride **_

"I want to be your boyfriend, Casey. I...love you, but I can't deal with you wanting me one day and hating my guts the next."

"I love you too, Derek, and I want to be your girlfriend. I'm really sorry about everything. I just didn't know how you felt about me. You've never really told me you like me, Derek. I hoped you did, but I was never really sure. I know we kiss and everything, but I don't know. I mean, just look at your track record with girls. You make-out with girls you don't really like all the time. I guess I just wasn't going to completely be with you until I knew I wasn't just one of your bimbos. I really am sorry, Derek."

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes **_

"That makes sense, I guess. I'm sorry too, Casey. I should've told you sooner. I just figured you kind of knew already."

"I'm glad we're together, Derek."

"Me too, Case." I said as I leaned in to give her a kiss. No more of this hot and cold crap...hopefully!

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
but You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down **_


End file.
